Not Forgotten, a FoxyxBonnie story
by jak17ify
Summary: Foxy has been forgotten by everyone since the bite of 87. Forgotten by everyone but Bonnie. Can she repair his broken heart?
1. Rembered

Hey guys it's jak17ify with my first romance. I only want positive reviews with helpful advice. Enjoy!

12:00 a.m. The beginning of the hunt. A hunt Foxy had not taken part in since 1987. That was the year something terrible had happened. He was the most popular character the time. One day when he was telling a pirate story, his jaw had suddenly locked. When the maintenance worker had come to fix it, his jaw released and took the worker's face off. Since then, he had promised himself to never harm anyone or anything ever again. Keeping this promise was easy since no one ever bothered him. Mainly because everyone had forgotten about him. Or so he thought. There was one who hadn't forgotten, Bonnie. Every night she would watch Pirate Cove to see if he would come out. But he never did. For the past few weeks she had been trying to build up the courage to go and talk to him. When she had first gotten to Freddy's when she was first activated, she wasn't whey popular. There was an older boy who always came in and told the younger kids bad things about her. One day Foxy caught this and stopped it for that she fell in love with him. Finally, she made up her mind. She walked up to the curtains of Pirate Cove. She heard Foxy softly humming the same song he had always hummed.

"F-Foxy?" she asked nervously. She heard him lean forward and was met by his good eye.

"What is it you want lass?"

"I thought you might like some company tonight."

"Nobody comes to see ol' Foxy anymore. What are ye really doing here?". She hesitated.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Foxy thought about it for a second and answered hesitantly,

"I suppose it couldn't hurt.". He opened the curtain so she could come in.

"So what is it ye wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I first got here?" she asked.

"Aye."

"And when the older boy always told the younger kids bad things about me?"

"Just what is it you're getting' at lass?"

"Well, I fell in love with you for the way you stood up for me, along with all the other times I needed a friend." He looked at her for a minute as if he didn't believe her.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" he said. Bonnie could tell he was beginning to get angry.

"No, not at all!" she said. "Here, maybe this will be enough proof for you" she moved closer and kissed him. Although surprised at this, he returned the kiss. Bonnie placed her hands on his face. After what seemed like an hour they finally broke the kiss.

"I didn't think any one would ever fall in love with a salty sea dog like me." He said

"Well, I did and I promise that I will love you forever, Foxy." They kissed again.

Well guys, waddya think huh? Remember, positive reviews only!. Till next time, you have been jak17ified.


	2. Where were you?

Hey everybody it's jak17ify returning with chapter 2. I got such great reviews from a few people who read it so I want to give a quick shout out to you! Thanks for the continued support everybody! Enjoy chapter 2! And before I forget, I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or any of it's characters.

12:00 a.m., the next night. Foxy was in a much better mood than he usually was, knowing now that he had someone who actually cared about him. He smiled as he remembered how Bonnie had promised to love him forever. He walked over to the curtains to see if Bonnie was close yet. When he didn't see her, he closed the curtains and walked over to the area the camera was and stared up at it. Though he never left Pirate Cove to attack the guard with the others, he would sometimes stare up at the camera whenever he knew it was being viewed just to try and give the guard a scare. Meanwhile, as Bonnie was getting ready to go to Pirate Cove to go see Foxy, she was stopped by Chica.

"Where were you yesterday?" Chica asked. "We almost caught the guard." Bonnie wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her where she was. Finally she decided.

"I went to go see Foxy last night." she answered.

"What? I thought he was deactivated and scrapped."

"No, he's still here. Apparently they kept him around just in case they ever decided to reopen Pirate Cove."

"Ah, I see. So what'd you go see him for?" Bonnie hesitated in answering.

"I went to tell him that I was in love with him" Chica's beak opened so wide Bonnie thought it was going to fall off.

"Wait," she said "you really are in love with him?"

"Yes." She answered. Chica stared in shock as Bonnie left for Pirate Cove. When she arrived, she called for Foxy at the curtains.

"Come in lass" he said. She went in and noticed him staring up at the camera.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and answered "Just tryin' to give the guard a good scare. What took ye so long?"

"I was talking to Chica. Why?"

"I just missed ye is all." She smiled at this and walked over and gave him a quick kiss. When she started to pull away, he pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" she asked as they broke the kiss.

"I guess I'm just happy to have someone who still cares about me." he answered. Bonnie smiled at him and kissed him again. After a short while they stopped and sat against the wall and eventually fell asleep. When he woke up a few hours later, he looked down and noticed Bonnie still at his side. He smiled as she began to wake up.

"What time is it?" she asked. Foxy looked at the hallway clock.

"It's almost 6 o'clock lass." Her smile faded as she realized it was time to head back to the stage.

"I'll see you later Foxy" she said as she gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

"Until I see ye again I shall not think of anything else." She giggled as she walked away.

Well that's it for another chapter of Not Forgotten, I hoped you enjoyed it! If you think I should do more FNAF stories let me know, and I will also be happy to answer questions. Until next time, you have been jak17ified.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,jak17ify here with sad news. I've run out of ideas for stories so will no longer be working on them. I know people enjoyed what little I had but it ends with what is already there. Sorry again.


End file.
